The Dept Has Been Paid
by The Sun of Winter
Summary: Tylan was the only bastard son of the kingslayer when he is found everything everything he ever knew gets burned to ashes by sir gregor. Now he must deal with being mace tyrells ward, get trained by a assassins guild, get revenge, and have a affair with Margery Tyrell. But when you cross lannister blood you always know when the dept. has been paid.


Chapter 1: And then you will know…

Tylan sighed and flicked back an errant lock of golden-blond hair. As he sharpened yet another steel arrow his uncle forced him to work on. Tylan didn't see the point of it all. They always laid low in a small weaponry shop in a small town; only able to sharpen his archery skills when there were no costumers and it had been quite enough to focus. Why would he put forth all this effort if he could never put use to it? His uncle could not be reasoned with though, so Tylan could not slack off; no matter how much he wanted to.

His late mother was a Flower, a bastard of the Reach and yet he and his uncle were living in the Westerlands. It was another one of his many mysteries that he refused to tell Tylan. Mysteries that he refused to tell Tylan. Whenever he complained about the bored tedium of their secluded life his uncle would always tell him that it was for the best, but no amount of pestering could pull more information out of him. Tylan was never allowed out of the property, but his uncle usually ventured to the market for supplies and food. It was all the more boring.

Perhaps the most annoying secret of his uncle was the identity of Tylan's father. All that his uncle would say about him was that Tylan was a breathing replica of him. Tylan had inherited his golden-blond hair and emerald eyes from his side of the family. He also got the surname Hill since he is a bastard of the westerlands. Tylan would have been far to pick on if he had inherited the surname Flower, like his uncle. He had lived alone with his uncle for his whole life, and he knew nothing about his past. All of the secrets made it hard sometimes, but he knew no other life. Oh he had heard of all the great cities in Westeros, but it all seemed busy for him. Much as she he complained about the house, he loved the archery field and being able to use his bow, the only gift his father had given to him. Only when he was shooting a arrow he felt free.

His eyes strained as he read about the Lannister dynasty of rulers. They started so lowly, but in their rise showed the truth of what they had evolved into. The lion's blood had run thick, and Tywin Lannister was known as the Lion's might. He had lead to rise of House Lannister; the king owed half a kingdom to him and the next one to sit on the Iron Throne would have half of the Lion's blood.

"Tylan!" The sudden call and the sound of the door bursting open almost mad him flinch.

He exited his room and ran down the stairs. "Uncle? What are you doing home so early?"

"No time to explain, you have to go." His uncle insisted

"What?" Tylan rushed to his uncle, "Why?"

"I can't say," his uncle replied; hastily preparing a survival kit and gathering his bow and multiple arrows, " But you have to trust me, you must go. _Now._ I have given you perhaps a few house lead, but you must be haste."

Tylan put out a hand and firmly grabbed his uncle's wrist, "Uncle, what is going on?"

"You have to go" his uncle begged.

Tylan shook his head, "Not this time uncle, I've listened to you my whole life and endured your uncountable secrets, but not this time. _Tell me."_

His uncle threw up his hands, "Alright! But you must go, do we have an agreement?"

"Yes," Tylan agreed, "Why are you not coming?"

"Because I need to hold them off," his uncle replied.

"Hold whom off?" he asked.

"The Lannisters, they've found me," his uncle said

"Lannisters? Why would they be after you?" Tylan inquired.

"Because of who your father is," His uncle murmured

Tylan's eyes got serious, "Who is my father?"

His uncles eyes looked very uncomfortable, "Jaime Lannister."

Tylan fearfully smiled, scared by his uncles serious face.

"Don't you see, you look just like a Lannister. Seventeen years ago right before you were born, Jaime had to leave to join the king's guard. They were in love and it was the hardest thing for him to do. I decided that with your mother dead and Jaime in the capitol I had to raise you as my own."

"Oh gods! The kingslayer is my father!" Tylan didn't know how to feel. Happy he had learned the identity of his true father, angry because it's a man that broke his oath or conflicted because he has Lannister blood.

"How did they find you?" Tylan asked.

" I don't know, rumors, spies," his uncle replied "But they are coming and they are ruthless. Sir Gregor has been tracking you for nine years, he will find you if you don't leave now."

"But uncle, you cannot stay!" Tylan exclaimed, " How can you expect me to run and leave you?"

"You must," his uncle insisted," I can delay them for a short time, you must go to the capital, lay low for a few months and find a job. Start a new life."

Before either of them could take the matter further, Tylan heard the sound of many hooves drumming against the earth. Tylan's stomach dropped.

"Go." He demanded.

"They will come from both sides," Tylan said, "And I am no coward!"

"Go to the compartment there are steel swords." He demanded

After Tylan went into the basement the door shut behind him.

"Uncle!" Tylan screamed.

"Whatever happens you will always be my son.

Tylan was going to scream again but he was cut of by the sound of men barging into his house.

"Were is he?!" a dark and deep male voice said

"Sir Gregor, I haven't seen you since the last bloody war, what do I owe the pleasure." His uncle said sarcastically.

"I heard rumors of you, you and the bastard son of the Kingslayer." He spat back.

"The townspeople let their imagination run away with them." His uncle said slightly more angered.

"Sir we have found a locked do-" The solider wasn't able to finish his sentence before Tylan busted through the door with a bow and arrow and shot one of the soldiers.

"And so the hero arrives…" said Gregor jokingly.

Gregor then held his uncle and put a knife to his throat.

"Lay down your weapon and come with us and your uncle doesn't die."

Tylan's thoughts had raced for several seconds. If he didn't act they both would both die there was only one option. So he set down his only weapon and raised his hands.

"I'm done, see? None has to die" Tylan said hoping he would keep his promise

But by the time the two guards held Tylan it was to late.

"Sadly someone does." Gregor smirked as he slit his uncles throat.

"NOOO!" were the only words Tylan was able to say before the Gregor, Tylan, and the soldiers walked outside.

"Burn it," he said simply.

As the house he had lived all his life engulfed in flames Gregor and Tylan looked face to face." Go ahead say something clever I know you want to." Gregor mockingly said. Tylan stayed silent for a moment then opened his mouth "_I will hurt you for this. A day will come when your joy will turn to ashes, and then you now the debt is paid."_

I don't own a song of ice and fire, and this story is based of City girl's what are you fighting.

I'll update weekly and occasionally daily anyways peace and love from The Sun of Winter

R

E

V

I

E

W 


End file.
